FuSoTech World Survival
This is season 1 of the FuSoTech World Survival. Introduction As FuSoTech walked through his fortress, a call from his holographic transmitter came. "Yes, what is it?" FuSoTech asked. "The preparations are completed, the digital beings can be created" the being known as Energy said to his master. "Okay, I'll come right away" FuSoTech said as he deactivated his holographic transmitter. FuSoTech walked into the room overlooking the room where the creation of the beings should take place, and he smiled. "Activate the machine" FuSoTech told his assistant Energy. The machine activated, and with a loud sound, a crowd was suddenly standing in the room. This should be exciting FuSoTech thought. Prologue "Hello there, welcome to my palace, I'm happy to see you guys here" FuSoTech said to the crowd through a microphone. "And who might you be?" Iruka asked. "My name is FuSoTech, you can also call me lord FuSoTech or mighty FuSoTech, but I prefer FuSoTech" FuSoTech said. "This being here is Energy, and he will give you some tips" FuSoTech continued. "We are sent into a world we don't even know?!" Rantu asked. "Yes, you are" FuSoTech said. "One tip: Don't go into the forest at night, if it sees you, you are to be eaten by it" FuSoTech said as the crowd was teleported away to another room, where they would be divided into teams. Chapter 1 "Hello there, as you all may already know, I am Energy, and I'm gonna teleport you into the world itself, as you may already know, I'm also gonna give you tips" Energy said. "Tip 1: search for artifacts on places you wouldn't expect them to be" Energy said as he continued. "Tip 2: NEVER wander around at night, you know what happens" Energy continued. "Tip 3: search for mysterious buildings and try to conquer them and use them as camps, it will not be easy to conquer them, as unknown targets lie in these bases" Energy said. "Success with your journey, you need it" Energy said as everyone was teleported to another place in the universe. ---- Fairon found himself in the most barren place in the whole universe: a desert without any building in sight, he didn't like this. All of a sudden, a notice popped up out of nowhere, Fairon read it: "Dig a hole in the ground and sleep there at night, in that way, it won't notice you." After Fairon read it, a shovel lay at the ground beside the notice, he began digging. After a few hours of digging, Fairon heard a scream. "HELLO! ANYBODY HERE?!" the unknown being screamed, it seemed to be Rantu, Fairon heard. "Fairon?! is that truly you?" Rantu asked. "Yes it's me" Fairon said. "It's nearly getting night, I think we need to get in this hole" Rantu said. "I agree" Fairon said. ---- "Release Mephiles on the desert, I want it to go rampaging there" FuSoTech said. "Of coure, master" Energy said. Mephiles got out of it's cage, and was teleported to the desert. ---- "I didn't know I could dig a hole this big" Fairon said. "Shh! I hear something" Rantu wispered. "I hear it to, should I put out my light" Fairon said. "Just do that for security" Rantu said. They heard a roar, it was very scary. "I don't like this" Fairon said. "Me too" Rantu said. The beast rampaged through the desert, and did that all night. Chapter 2 The next day the two beings got out of the hole, and saw where the beast had rampaged, but also saw something that wasn't there yesterday, a rocket silo. The beings moved towards it, and blasted open the door, which revealed a big hallway leading into a giant hall, which stood beside the rocket launching facility. "Wow" Fairon said. "This does remind me of that time we were in FuSoTech's palace, it's huge in here" Rantu said. The facility had much technology, and kinda looked like the rocket was launching any minute now, the beings suddenly heard a voice: "Make way for the rocket to launch, open roof, rocket launching in 2 minutes" The voice said. "I think we should as well capture this place, like in the instructions" Fairon said. "Come to think of it, yeah" Rantu said. The two ran into another hallway, and got into an elevator. They ran as the clock was counting, 1 minute left before the launch. "Attention, the Rocket will launch in 1 minute" the voice said. "Almost there!" Rantu yelled. They ran as hard as they can, and, there they stood, in the control room. "Attention, the Rocket will launch in 30 seconds" the voice said. The two sprinted towards the button. "Attention, the Rocket will launch in 10 seconds" the voice said. The two reached out, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, click! The rocket just stopped. "Abort operation? Who's in there? Tell me, who aborted the operation!!" the voice said again. "We did, whoever you are!" Fairon yelled back. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself, I am the SCaDOS, which stands for Sentient Computer and Disk Operating System" the voice said. "Well, why did you even WANT to launch that rocked?!" Rantu yelled. "I have been planning this for years, see, I had been ordered to do so by FuSoTech, who wanted me to launch a Rocket, to exterminate contestants, I might as well begin slaughtering now" SCaDOS said. All of a sudden, a door opened, and out of it came a huge robotic tank, controlled by SCaDOS. "Prepare to be exterminated" SCaDOS said. ---- "Ugh, where am I" Iruka felt miserable, he was in a jungle, had no weapons, his only weapons were his claws. "And who might you be?" a voice asked, which appeared to be Velnax's. "I am Iruka, leader of the Fallen Six, former leader of the Divine Warlords, and you?" Iruka said. "I am Velnax, leader of the Kodax, and one of the most feared beings in this universe" Velnax said. "And I, am Mephiles" Mephiles said through the use of telepathy. Chapter 3 The two beings looked at the giant beast, which they knew was about to trample them, and then eat their remains. They simply charged towards the beast with which it reacted as attempting to smash them away, but Velnax was getting at his back, and slashed in it's back a few times, it then managed to get Velnax off of it's back, it then fully attacked again, with full fury, it trampled Velnax, with a crack. "You cannot win, idiots" Mephiles said telepathically. "You'd better not think so" Velnax's muffled voice came from under the foot where he had just been trampled by, he used enormous strength, and managed to get the foot above himself, he managed to get away from under the foot, and blasted the beast in it's chest. "ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR" Mephiles growled in pain, but it attacked a short time after. "Now, Iruka!" Velnax yelled, as Iruka used a blast of his full power, making Mephiles collapse, he hit the ground, with a loud thud. ---- Fairon and Rantu dodged the tank's attacks, as SCaDOS had planned, it then used a laser, which almost hit the two, Fairon then used a blast of light at the tank, to which SCaDOS reacted, in a bit of a distorted version of it's voice: "Attaaaaaaaaaccccckkkkk!!" "SCaDOS, give up, you piece of junk! you won't beat us!" Fairon said. "Really? By the time I am defeated, you are dead, you'll be far too dead to notice, and I will be still alive, and the rocket will be fired, and I will be still alive, and then you'll be dead, just as FuSoTech ordered me, ha ha ha" SCaDOS said. The tank rode towards the two Toa, and fired a few rockets, which they dodged, and they ran towards the control room they found earlier, and pressed a button, which would make all security cameras activated. "Security camera, activated (crash!)" SCaDOS said. Some of the security cameras shot with a laser, others shot with an energy cannon, the tank quickly got distracted, and tried to exterminate the camera first, allowing Fairon and Rantu to go into the tank, and they got in. "Okay, where's the self destruct button of this thing?" Rantu asked. "I think I've found it!" Fairon said, he then pressed a button, and a voice emitting from the tank said:"Self destruct taking place in 1 minute". Rantu and Fairon ran, towards the control room, where they hid under the desks... BOOM! The tank exploded and all kinds of parts could be seen flying. "Where do we have to go now?" Fairon asked. "I think we should go into that door" Rantu said, pointing at a door which labeled: Access denied to all non personnell beings. "Well, let's blast this door open" Fairon said, using a blast of his powers, he blasted open the door, and the two got into the maintenance area of the silo. "Wait, why aren't you in the main silo anymore? Where are you? Show yourself, I will make sure the missile launches, whatever it takes, please die n-n-no-o-o-o...w...w (Crash!)" SCaDOS said as some of it's speakers malfunctioned. The two walked through the corridors, and more, until they found a door which had a notice hanging there: SCaDOS main operator, authorized personnell ONLY. They smashed open the door, and saw a white and red robot hanging there, it was most likely SCaDOS. "I do not care, kill them at my part, oh wait, there you are, glad you two found me, now I can kill you with my weapons, and then I can throw you into an incinerator, ha ha ha, you'll be very dead, and I'll be laughing, ha ha ha" SCaDOS said. "Good work, SCaDOS! You did exactly as I ordered you! Now let me come into your place and let's get some good killing already!" FuSoTech's face appeared on the screens hanging at SCaDOS' main operator, and suddenly, out of a teleporter far away in the room, FuSoTech appeared, Energy right next to him. "Prepare to be slaughtered!" FuSoTech said. "I'd better not think so!" a mysterious voice said, and then a slash, and then the two beings saw SCaDOS attempting to regenerate, but it exploded, the entire room was covered in rubble, and the beings looked at the ruins, the being that rescued the two, was none other than Raanu-G. Chapter 4 "How did you know we were here?" Fairon asked. "Aww, just a guess, now, lemme help you" Raanu-G said. The ruined generator that once housed SCaDOS was a rubble, it looked like a huge bomb had exploded in there, the three then heard FuSoTech coming out of the rubble. "I always knew that experiment was going to fail, never mind, it just was a ruined computer that had to be done, it was one of my first experiments, and I know it just sucks, now, should we fight these guys or go?" FuSoTech said. "I think we must go, my lord" Energy said. "Well, ok" FuSoTech said as the two stepped into their teleporter leading to the palace. ---- "Who are you?!" Rellier asked Makuta Sauron. "That's nothing of your business, puny little Toa, you are just some puny fool who doesn't know how to handle his own powers" Makuta Sauron said, and a fight began. Rellier was quickly off balance, but stood up and charged at Makuta Sauron, but then, all of a sudden, a shot was heard, and Rellier stopped running, and fell down on the ground, with a loud thud, Makuta Sauron noticed where it had come from, a tree, Rellier had been shot through his head, and died. "Well, that's one of the enemies dead" Makuta Sauron said. "And you'd better refrain from talking about the dead ones here" the gunner said. The gunner appeared to be FuSoTech, using his technological armory to form his right arm into a sniper rifle, he was hanging to a tree with his other hand, which had shapeshifted into a claw, which had clamped itself around the tree. "And who might you be?" Makuta Sauron asked. "All in time, good friend, all in time" FuSoTech said as Makuta Sauron fell unconscious. ---- Ackron was in one of the worst situations ever, he was surrounded by a few beings which looked really strong, who were: Velnax, Iruka, Alloy, Kouhiimaru, Kawa, Ghost and Naraku, they were most likely led by either Iruka or Velnax, they were both really powerful forces, and with Iruka being a host for Kinyami, a really evil being, which made him even more powerful. All of a sudden, Helryx jumped out of nowhere, and attacked the beings along with Ackron, a battle ensued, Ackron and Helryx noticed they were outnumbered, and gave up, letting theirselves get captured. "I do not tolerate beings who give up" FuSoTech said while pulling the trigger of his sniper rifle, Ackron was shot through the head, and FuSoTech laughed, before teleporting back to his palace. ---- An alert sounded in the rocket facility, an assault force with tanks, huge airships, cannons, and more, they were going to take the facility back from the three. "I think it's time to get out of here" Rantu said as he activated his Kualsi to take the beings into the main silo, where they teleported out of, into the desert. But instead of arriving in a desert, the beings arrived in a city, with a huge mysterious tower like structure in the middle, that had to be FuSoTech's palace. "That has to be FuSoTech's palace!" Raanu-G said. "Then we should go there" Fairon said. The beings explored the city, which was inhabited by Matoran, but also robots, Kodax and Toa. The Kodax were the enforcers in the city, along with the robots, they could be seen interrogating Matoran, Toa, and more. "Sure gives me a dystopia like feeling" Fairon said. "I know, this is a dark place, I don't like it, not one bit" Rantu said. Chapter 5 Benjarmin was at a volcanic place along with Poison Sting and Nightwatcher. The three had been sent there by Energy at the beginning of the survival. Benjarmin suddenly heard a voice from somewhere, but it didn't reveal anything. They then saw a few beings walk in the distance, the beings were Altor, Kutrax, Kunaku and Fyxon. The four stepped towards the other three, and they stood there, facing each other, Nightwatcher started the battle by fighting Altor, but despite the skilled bounty hunter's efforts, Nightwatcher stabbed him through the chest, dead. Nightwatcher continued fighting, Kutrax and Kunaku were quickly defeated, and teleported themselves to random places in the dimension. Fyxon was left, but he gave up. "Please, I don't want to be dead like the others, spare me" Fyxon said. "Coward" muttered Benjarmin, stabbing Fyxon in the chest, dead. "So, you have defeated the fools, I already thought these didn't have any potential, I'm so sorry, but I have to set this out here" a mysterious voice said, then, Mephiles stood before the three beings, ready to eat them. The fight came after a few seconds already, and Mephiles managed to get hold of Poison Sting, but Benjarmin shot a blast so that Mephiles let Poison Sting go. The three kept fighting Mephiles, and Nightwatcher almost blasted it off its feet, to which it reacted with a loud roar. Mephiles attacked again, but Benjarmin decided it was over, and blasted Mephiles to the top of the volcano, it fell into the volcano, but wasn't dead, it simply teleported back to the palace. Chapter unfinished Category:FuSoTech World Survival Category:ToaFairon Category:Stories